


Animagus Surprise

by TosMichiyo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, No Voldemort, Slytherin Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 10:46:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8797843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TosMichiyo/pseuds/TosMichiyo
Summary: Harry is watching Tom as he tries to change into his animagus.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Clarisse (transnymphtaire)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/transnymphtaire/gifts).



> Hello and Happy Birthday Ellie ^-^!!  
> Hope you like it :). 
> 
> All mistakes are my own!  
> Hope you all enjoy ^-^.

### The Animagus Surprise: 

Harry could not believe that Tom had actually convinced him to sit there and be there when the wizard would succeed in transforming into his animagus form, again... He knew that Tom had been trying this for one year now and he said he almost had it now. 

Harry sat on the table in the empty room as Tom sat cross-legged on the floor, focusing on his magic and his will to change into his animagus form. Somehow Harry’s patience was running thin, but he did this for Tom. 

Harry smiled, knowing that Tom wouldn’t see it since the other’s eyes were closed. It had taken a lot of time to get this close to Tom, that he would be willing to let his guard down. Tom didn’t trust people that easily, but Harry knew he was one of the persons that Tom trusted a lot. 

It was no surprise to anyone inside Slytherin and inside Hogwarts when they got together. Of course every girl hated that Tom Riddle was apparently gay and therefore out of reach. 

Harry just praised himself luckily that he had also been put in Slytherin, since it was easy for the two of them to share a bed and their dorm mates just let them, not caring as long as they did get their sleep, meaning no loud sex in the evenings or nights. Well luckily there were silencing spells. 

Harry shifted and started swinging his legs back and forth; feeling a bit bored watching Tom. 

“Stop that.” Tom said as he opened his eyes and glared at him. Harry smirked as he stopped swinging his legs. 

“My apologies. In a bad mood are we?” Harry asked, already seeing Tom’s eyes narrowing slightly in anger. 

Harry just shook his head as Tom didn’t even react to his teasing, the other wizard just closed his eyes with a deep sigh and started to focus once more. Harry just knew how far he could go before Tom would get so furious that they wouldn’t speak for a few days. 

Harry also knew that Tom would never stay angry at him for long however. Well the same applied for Harry himself. He could never stay angry at Tom for long either. 

Harry withheld a sigh as he looked at Tom’s handsome features. Soon the other would be 18. It was strange to think that they would be considered adults soon. Harry blinked as he saw Tom’s form shift and he leaned forward a bit as he saw the beginnings of the animagus transformation. 

Tom’s body became smaller and Harry frowned, as he started to wonder what kind of animal Tom was changing into. 

Harry’s frown deepened as Tom’s body shifted and got even smaller, while his head started to change as well. His head got smaller and more pointy like. Tom’s feet and legs also changed as it turned into a…kind of tail. 

Harry’s emerald eyes widened behind his glasses as he started to realise what Tom was turning into. He let out a snort, as he put his hand in front of his mouth. 

But he did quickly grab his wand and transfigured a table into an aquarium and filled it with water as he used the aguamenti spell. 

Tom’s body stopped changing and Harry couldn’t stop his laugh from escaping. Yet he still levitated the small creature into the aquarium. He couldn’t let Tom die, now could he? 

As the seahorse was plunged into the cold water it started to move around and Harry couldn’t help himself as he gasped for breath, clinging to his stomach as he desperately tried to stop laughing. 

He knew Tom was going to be so furious, but Harry simply couldn’t stop laughing and as Harry stared at the small water animal he could imagine Tom glaring at him and his laughing fit only got worse as tears started to form in his eyes. 

Harry crouched forward as he still held his stomach. He didn’t hear or see the aquarium and the water inside it disappearing through his laughs. Neither did he see Tom changing back into a human. So he was shocked when he felt his hair being pulled and he was face to face with his furious boyfriend. 

Harry still kept laughing and gasping for breath. “Oh... Tom, that was just priceless.” Harry got out between his wheezing laughs. 

Tom’s eyes darkened and Harry knew he should shut up. Finally Harry stopped laughing, yet there was still an amused smile plastered on his face. Tom hadn’t said anything, his eyes staring down at Harry. 

“You will not tell anyone of this.” Tom stated, leaving no room for arguments and Harry smiled. 

“Never, it will be our little secret Tom.” Harry said, knowing that Tom found this disappointing and a blow to his pride. So Harry carefully placed his hands on Tom’s cheeks as he moved forward and kissed the other wizard. 

Tom took a step closer, pressing their bodies together as he intensified the kiss. As he stopped the kiss when they needed to breathe he put his forehead against Harry’s.

“You know, Tom.” Harry said softly. Tom hummed softly as he waited for Harry to continue. “We could go swim together now, maybe in the Great Lake.” Harry grinned. 

Tom sighed as he closed his eyes. Tom was wondering how they both ended with an animagus that were water creatures. Even worse that he was so much smaller than Harry’s animagus, since Harry had a dolphin animagus. 

“Not interested.” Tom muttered. Harry shook his head and pouted slightly. 

“Ah, come on. It will be fun!” Harry whispered as he leaned closer against the taller male. 

Tom glared at the other as he put his hands on Harry’s hips and pulled Harry completely against his body. Harry gasped slightly and Tom smirked. “I know something far more entertaining.” Tom whispered as gently kissed Harry again, desperate to take his mind off certain things. 

Harry immediately felt what Tom wanted and he laughed through the kiss, effectively stopping the kiss. “In this empty classroom where everyone could walk in?” Harry asked with a small grin. 

Tom smirked. “Why not?” Harry just laughed as he moved his fingers slightly through that black sleek hair and pulled Tom closer. 

“Fine, but don’t blame me if someone walks in. I am not an exhibitionist.” Harry said.

“Even if someone walks in, you will be too busy screaming my name.” Tom said with a smirk, as he gently pushed Harry backwards until Harry’s legs hit a table and he jumped up on it with a small grin.

“Oh, I didn’t know you liked to be watched Tom.” Harry said with a small laugh, as he wrapped his legs around Tom’s waist, pulling the other closer again. 

“Oh no. I will always be the only one to see you as you come undone.” Tom whispered as he gently kissed Harry’s neck and with wordless and wandless magic he closed the door. “Now will you make me forget about it all?” Tom murmured against Harry’s neck.

Harry smiled as he felt the door being locked and the room was now warded. Gently he pulled Tom up and kissed him, moving his tongue over Tom’s lips and Tom opened his mouth as their tongues battles against each other and Harry groaned as he closed his eyes. As Tom pulled back Harry looked up at him with a soft smile. “Anytime.” He replied.


End file.
